


Avalon

by BEH_TSM



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEH_TSM/pseuds/BEH_TSM
Kudos: 3





	Avalon

\- I've seen him, I've seen Merlin - a happy Arthur tells to a non-reactive Freya-. You have to belive me! Merlin is here - entusiasm-, Merlin is here... - reality punches Arthur to his face-. No... It can't be. No... How much time has been? Has he grow old? Has he been happy? Married? - the questions were invading his mind.  
\- He has been here a lot of times, Arthur... - a sadly Freya says.  
\- That's not possible! - interrupts Arthur-. We are in the "other side", we are here because we are dead. You can't be dead "a lot of times".  
\- He is alive, but not living at all- she really spends a lot of time with the dragons.  
\- You make no sense at all! Speak clear!  
\- Merlin is inmortal.  
\- Inmortality means you can't die! -says an angry Arthur-. Freya, please, tell me what's going on - begs Arthur.  
\- Being inmortal means you cannot remain dead. Merlin has been here, long before you came, but he doesn't remember, he doesn't remain the time needed to interact, as we do.  
\- How?... That fucking idiot, he is too irresponsible!  
\- Don't you dare, Arthur! He has always put his life in front of yours! All he has done, he has done it for you! Always! You were the most important thing in his life, and you still are - Freya spit out.  
\- Freya... I've never... We... Merlin loved you.  
\- I know that! I know that... But he is suffering, Arthur. He has been suffering for a long time now.


End file.
